tokyoghoulfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Ginshi Shirazu
Ginshi Shirazu (不知 吟士, Shirazu Ginshi) is a Rank 3 Ghoul Investigator, a Quinx and the Current Squad Leader of the Quinx Squad. Appearance Shirazu is a slender young man with light orange hair. He usually wears a menacing grin on his face, and has sharp, jagged teeth. He also has six helix piercings on his right ear, and one piercing on his left ear, while he wears a ring on the middle finger of his right hand. Unlike the other members of the Quinx Squad, he wears a dark jumpsuit instead of the standard CCG uniform, and uses a motorcycle to commute during missions. Shirazu Cross-dressing.png|Shirazu dressed as a girl. Personality Shirazu, like most of his teammates, is shown to have great respect for his mentor, Haise Sasaki. However, this doesn’t stop him from going out of his way to execute missions without Sasaki’s permission, and so he is constantly seen accompanying Kuki Urie, the former squad leader, on dangerous assignments. Although he is a competent fighter with a ruthless nature, Urie describes Shirazu as a simple-minded person. This becomes evident when Urie easily manipulates him into thinking that Sasaki is using the Quinx for his own gain. He easily becomes fired up and speaks loudly. He also seems to be quite exaggerated in his expressions and movements. His primary motive for joining the Quinx Squad is to get fast money for a purpose unknown at this point in time. Shirazu is also a quite carefree individual, and he seems to have an obsession for exterminating ghouls; both of which are traits that submit to the cocky grin he usually displays. He is stated to be poor at tasks that require thought, such as academics or investigation. However, his consideration for others and attention to his surroundings convince Sasaki he has potential as a Squad Leader. In contrast to his loud and violent mannerisms, he is also someone that cares greatly for his team. While prone to bickering with Urie, he shows a gentler side when interacting with Mutsuki or civilians such as Chie. Plot Torso Investigation He first appears fighting several Ghouls, apparently enjoying himself and splattered in blood. Later on he is glimpsed in traffic, following Urie around the city on his motorcycle. When the other engages the Ghoul Akashi Kobayashi in combat, he recklessly fires and nearly hits his comrade. He is unapologetic and jokes about it, allowing the Ghoul to impale him from behind and briefly playing dead. However, he quickly reveals himself to be alive and prevents Akashi from using his kagune so that Urie can finish their opponent off. Afterwards, he argues with the other Investigator about credit. While they are distracted, the Ghoul attempts to ambush them and is defeated by Sasaki. The group briefly argue, with Shirazu following Urie as he departs the scene. In the following days, their superior meets with Dr.Shiba concerning the team. They express concern over Shirazu's increased RC levels, noting that he has been using his kagune more than necessary. Meanwhile, Shirazu continues to trail after Urie as the other Investigator works alone to find Torso. He eventually approaches Urie and the two begin to discuss his unwillingness to work as part of a team. It quickly escalates into an argument, and both prepare to release their respective Kagune with Shirazu threatening to cook and eat his comrade's Kakuhou. However, before they can come to blows a camera flash interrupts them. Chie Hori approaches them, and offers to give them information on Torso. In sharp contrast to his previous behavior, Shirazu immediately warms up to the young woman and the group ends up meeting in a restaurant to discuss business. Chie offers to sell them photographs in exchange for something belonging to Sasaki -- he wonders if this means she's some kind of pervert. They agree to her terms, and leave with photographs of Torso's hunting grounds. Afterwards, Shirazu and Urie go through the photographs and discuss Sasaki. He is surprised that Urie intends to keep their findings a secret, but the other man claims that their superior intends to steal credit for anything they accomplish. He then mentions that Shirazu needs to be promoted quickly because he needs money, and Shirazu becomes upset at the thought of being betrayed. He states that he agreed to become a test subject in exchange for financial compensation, because he desperately needs it and quickly. As a result, he is easily tricked and comes to believe that he can trust Urie. When Sasaki calls a meeting of the team to discuss Akira Mado's order that they capture Torso within a month's time, the tension in the group explodes. Based on the lies told to him, Shirazu storms out of the meeting followed by Urie. 15 days into the investigation, Shirazu and Urie meet with Akira to get their temporary Quinque. While speaking to her, he begins to blush and answer with questions cheerfully -- suggesting he may have a crush on the team's supervisor. The pair recall meeting with Chie earlier to exchange a pair of Sasaki's underwear, and she reveals to them the rest of her information. She shows them polaroids taken at the scene, of the victims while they were still alive and explains the details of the camera Torso used. Chie demonstrates the distinct qualities of the different brands of cameras, taking photos of the Investigators as evidence. While Urie just stands there, Shirazu poses dramatically for Chie. She tells them she has a suspect in mind, based on all the evidence. Having finished giving them their spare Quinque, Akira briefly explains to the pair the history of the Quinque. She then asks them whether they have ever actually seen Sasaki fight and warns them about becoming like him. Neither knows what to make of her warning. On the 25th day of the Investigation, Urie and Shirazu arrive in time to witness Torso kidnapping Tooru Mutsuki. As their target speeds away in his taxi, they give chase on his motorcycle -- ignoring the circumstances, Shirazu worries about going too fast because of the speed limit. Urie orders him to shoot out the taxi's tires with his kagune, but his aim is too poor and he misses completely. The chaos attracts the police, who attempt to assist in capturing Torso and are killed by the Ghoul. The chase comes to an end when they encounter a police barricade, but the officers are immediately killed when Torso jumps from his vehicle. Shirazu ignores prior orders to rely on his Quinque, dodging an attack that damages his motorcycle and returning fire with his kagune. He manages to wound Torso, but he proves strong enough to continue fighting due to being a Rinkaku. Before he can continue attacking, Serpent appears on the scene and confronts them all. Serpent decides to eliminate them to avoid any future problems, attacking them relentlessly. Urie is wounded while facing Serpent directly, while Shirazu's attacks prove completely ineffective. The Ghoul mocks his abilities, referring to his kagune as a "peashooter" and making it clear that the Quinx are completely outclassed. Even so, when he sees that Mutsuki is in danger, he leaps towards Serpent and launches a point-blank attack to protect his comrade. But even this is completely ineffective, and he's quickly taken down with a single blow. With all of them wounded and unable to use their kagunes, Mutsuki and Shirazu suggest that they retreat from the hopeless battle. When Urie begins eating his own flesh in desperation, Shirazu is horrified and tries to stop him. They are rescued when Sasaki arrives, blocking Serpent's kagune before he can finish them off. He then faces the Ghoul, as Shirazu and the others watch on. He tries to rush to Sasaki's aid when their leader is wounded, but ordered to stay on the sidelines. He advises Mutsuki to stay out of the way, leading him back to safety. When Serpent is finally defeated, Shirazu overhears Sasaki refer to the Ghoul as "Nishio-sempai", confusing him. He's shocked by the arrival of Hirako's team, who quickly and violently subdue the out-of-control Sasaki. Afterwards, Shirazu watches from the sidelines while Akira tends to Sasaki -- feeling great admiration for his superior's true strength. Nutcracker Investigation During the aftermath of the battle, Urie is relieved as Squad Leader and insults Sasaki by calling him a "Ghoul". This sends Shirazu into a rage, kicking his teammate across the room before screaming at him about how Sasaki risked everything for them. He threatens to kill Urie, nearly starting a fight between the two. After Sasaki calms them both down, he names Shirazu the new Squad Leader -- he initially believes Mutsuki has been named instead, and is speechless in shock over the promotion. He protests that he isn't intelligent enough for the job, and is still trying to process the announcement as Sasaki orders them all to bed. While reporting to Kishou Arima, Sasaki explains his reasons for the change. While Urie performs well academically and is good at investigations, his personality "needs work". He notes that while Shirazu isn't good at investigations, he has the ability to consider his surroundings and act for the sake of the group. Later on, at Mutsuki's insistence, he apologizes to Urie for attacking him. Because he doesn't like sweet things, Shirazu gives him a can of Red Bean Soup to drink as punishment. He then orders him to work with the group, and the three worry about what to do about their lazy comrade, Saiko. Shirazu is then seen alongside Mutsuki and Sasaki, discussing their new target; Nutcracker. Shirazu is reprimanded for dressing elaborately just to pose as the Squad Leader. At first, Shirazu thinks that a Nutcracker cracks peanut shells, but he then grows confused when Sasaki mentions that the Nutcracker ghoul is known for crushing the testicles of males, and slurping the fluid like a paste. They stop at a cafe named :re, and upon walking into the coffee shop, Shirazu is amazed at Sasaki's Rc cells due to his ability to smell the delicious coffee. After leaving the coffee shop, Shirazu becomes worried that Haise is spacing out too frequently. At the Quinx's living quarters, Shirazu is informed that Saiko has arrived. When Saiko refuses to leave her room, Shirazu uses his kagune to break the door. He is then surprised when Urie motivates Saiko to do her work again. The following morning, Shirazu becomes annoyed that Saiko overslept despite her promise, and decides to wake her up while the rest of the Squad goes to discuss the Nutcracker case. Near the end of the meeting, Shirazu shocks everyone when he shows up carrying a still-sleeping Saiko on his back. He apologizes profusely for being late, but is praised for actually managing to physically bring Saiko to CCG. The team is assigned to shadow Nutcracker, and spy on her meeting with an associate. Shirazu attempts to listen in, but is too tired to make out what is being said. He asks Saiko to try, but she just describes the sound of hamburger steak cooking in the kitchen. This causes him to lose his temper, hitting her over the head and cursing rapidly in frustration. While watching this, Urie thinks how trying to make Saiko work has left Shirazu tired and stressed, spending every morning trying to wake her up. While sitting back down, he knocks a glass off their table and breaks it. This makes Nutcracker notice them, and he begins to panic as she walks towards them. However, she walks past him and goes to refill her water. Shirazu fails to notice her watching him with an interested look. With the mission failed, the group gathers outside. Shirazu agonizes over his failure and later seeks out Mutsuki for advice. He confesses to doubting his abilities as a leader, but is reassured that getting Saiko to actually work is a major accomplishment. Mutsuki reveals that Urie lied about Saiko being fired, but advises that they keep it to themselves for now. Shirazu steams over Urie lying to them again. Relationships Saiko Yonebayashi Kuki Urie They frequently work together, primarily due to Shirazu's tendency to follow him around. He initially berates his former Squad Leader for being unwilling to work with others, and the two nearly come to blows over their disagreement. Even with their rocky relationship, the two make a good team and Shirazu trusts him implicitly. Unfortunately, this trust is not returned with Urie considering him a potential hindrance to his goals. To this end, he emotionally manipulates Shirazu and uses him to cause conflict within the group. After the team is nearly killed by Serpent, he realizes this mistake and threatens Urie over his attitude. Haise Sasaki Shirazu seems fond of the group's mentor, giving him the nickname "Sassan". He is surprised and angered when Urie suggests that Sasaki is merely using them as tools for his own promotion, leading Shirazu to begin doubting his intentions. This leads him to act out, rebelling against orders and storming out of a group meeting. After learning the truth about his mentor, Shirazu leaps violently to his defense. Akira Mado He appears to have a crush on his superior, blushing and acting in an unusually cheerful manner when around her, his team seem to know about his feelings for her. Tooru Mutsuki Shirazu uses his personal name, suggesting that they have a close and friendly relationship. He also displays a protective streak towards his weaker, gentler comrade and readily throws himself into danger to help him. Mutsuki expresses admiration and a little bit of jealousy at Shirazu's strength, comparing himself negatively towards the more capable members of the team. Chie Hori He immediately takes a liking to the young-seeming woman, teasing Chie about her childish looks and acting surprised when he realizes she's older than him. When she names her price for her information, he wonders whether she might be a pervert, but is satisfied with her explanation. He plays along with her, posing dramatically for her photographs and considers her to be a reliable informant. Touka Kirishima He seems to have a crush on her, While being oblivious to her being a ghoul, stating that she's cute and blushing in her presence. Powers and Abilities Shirazu is trained in basic combat and investigative processes, though shows little talent for anything outside of fighting. He is also a skilled rider, able to engage in a high-speed pursuit with a passenger riding with him. The Quinx surgery has granted him the enhanced abilities of a Ghoul, as well as an Ukaku kagune. He possesses enhanced regenerative abilities, allowing him to not only survive but recover within moments from being impaled through the stomach. As a result of the surgery, his sense of hearing has also been increased to levels beyond that of a normal human. * Ukaku Kagune: His kagune takes the form of a launcher-like protrusion, and fires multiple claw-like missiles with very limited accuracy. Though ordered to use his Quinque in combat, he favors using his kagune. * Tsunagi A basic Bikaku Quinque, given to him as a spare. It resembles a very simple blade without a guard, though he has yet to use it in combat. Shirazu quinx.png|Shizaru's Kagune. Tsunagi2.png|Tsunagi. Trivia * His name Shirazu（不知) literally means "ignorant" or "don't know", and Ginshi (吟士）means "singing man". * Shirazu has a RC level of 920, which is the second highest compared to the other members of Quinx Squad. * Shirazu has a crush on his superior, Akira Mado, and refers to her as the "Holy Mother" of CCG. His team appear to be aware of this fact. * In Chapter 5, his motorcycle is damaged while fighting Torso. This appears to be a subtle nod to the previous series, and the running joke of Itsuki Marude's motorcycles being damaged during combat operations. * Shirazu states his grades at the Academy were the second lowest in their group. Quotes * To Urie (about the Torso Investigation): "I only accepted because there's compensation for being a test subject of the quinx surgery. I need money...fast." * To Urie (for disrespecting Haise): "Sassan saved us by putting his life on the line. If you call him a ghoul, then you're a bastard worse than trash. I'll kill you right here!" Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Quinx Category:Ghoul Investigators Category:Quinx Members